


Embers

by IAmTellNoOne



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTellNoOne/pseuds/IAmTellNoOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An inferno rages until it dies. Embers burn slowly, build into glorious flames, and return to an alight state; they glow eternally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.
> 
> Follow me on:  
> Tumblr: [IamTellNoOne](http://iam-tellnoone.tumblr.com/)  
> WordPress: [Stephanie Rhesa](http://stephanierhesa.wordpress.com/)  
> Twitter: [@StephanieITA](https://twitter.com/StephanieITA)  
> Facebook: [Stephanie Rhesa](https://www.facebook.com/pages/Stephanie-Rhesa/302270376473191)

Mercedes leans against him. Her small ear presses warmly against his chest and the ends of her straightened hair tickle his collarbone. It’s nice to be like this—to have her entwined with him on the couch; his handy blanket stretched across both of them.

They never had the chance to do this in high school. The moments where they could just be together were short, stolen, and sparse, but this was a whole new area for them. They’d only been official for a little over a week, though Sam knew that if he continually got quiet moments like this with her that staying with her forever was definitely in the cards.

It hadn’t been this way with his other girlfriends. The way Mercedes pushes and pulls. Sam considers himself a calm guy, but Mercedes has a talent for lighting a spark. He ranges from ecstatic to steadfast on a daily basis.

He knew that she was a firecracker before their first kiss. Seeing the way she’d matured that temper and sense of self amazed him. Mercedes’ affection is hard won, but worth every drop of effort. He likes seeing her soft side; the way she shuffles around bleary-eyed in the morning before her cup of tea. He can’t stop watching her when she sings under her breath and twists her bangs through her fingers.

It probably says a lot about his attachment to her that he found the way she double checks the door locks before bed each night to be adorable. She’s so different, but still so Mercedes.

Sam strokes a hand up her back—feeling the soft cotton of her navy blue baseball tee. Her right arm is tucked between his left side and the back of the couch; her soft fingers resting gently against the skin of his bare shoulder.

Her left hand twitches against his waist when he runs his fingers through her hair. She’s so soft and warm and she feels like home. Sam uses his hand to push the bangs away from her forehead. He places a lingering kiss there and inhales the scent of dove soap, cinnamon, and honey.

Mercedes shifts in his arms—her brown eyes warm and sleepy as she looks up at him. He can’t help but grin. She gives him a smile back. The contentment in her gaze makes it impossible for him not to kiss her.

The first press of lips amazes him like it always does. It overwhelms him in the best way possible, because she’s here and she’s with him. He feels her hand on his thigh; fingers curling into the fabric of his sweatpants as they kiss softly, but deeply.

If they aren’t careful, the embers they feel at a low burn between them could turn into an inferno. Sam remembers her boundaries and he understands them even. It doesn’t make his desire to map out her body lessen any.

So he enjoys the way their tongues entwine, the way her blunt nails dig into his bare shoulder, how her warmth burrows into his body, and most of all, he enjoys the fact that he’s the one who gets to see her so passionate and unguarded.

They don’t stop kissing for a long, long time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on:  
> Tumblr: [IamTellNoOne](http://iam-tellnoone.tumblr.com/)  
> WordPress: [Stephanie Rhesa](http://stephanierhesa.wordpress.com/)  
> Twitter: [@StephanieITA](https://twitter.com/StephanieITA)  
> Facebook: [Stephanie Rhesa](https://www.facebook.com/pages/Stephanie-Rhesa/302270376473191)


End file.
